Books and Reality
by Maria Winters
Summary: Hi there! Books and Reality is finally concluded!
1. Books and Reality Chapter 1

Books and Reality. By Maria Winters  
  
Minna-san,  
  
This is my very first fanfic. I have been writing since grade six but not on the net.just on my notebook. I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Please send your reviews if you want. I will gladly accept any criticism from all our beloved readers.  
  
Thank you.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a clear Monday morning, March 25. The start of the spring term brings back a lot of memories from the past school year. A tall young lad with ebony hair is walking on his to their school. He was smiling so gently yet with excitement cause he knows that he is going to see again the sunshine of his life.  
  
"Oi.Mamo-chan!!!"  
A voice called out. He looked back to see who it was. He saw his best friend.Furuhata Motoki.  
  
"Ohayo Motoki-kun."he said. "How's winter vacation? Did Sauri-san sent you a present?" he quickly asked. "Yes she did." Mamoru replied with a smile. "What did you receive from her?" "A hand made scarf." "Really!?!' Motoki exclaimed.  
  
They continued to walk the path they were taking. They were so busy chatting with each other so they didn't notice a blond haired lady picking up her books and things until.  
  
"CRACK!!!" "Oh no that's my glasses!' the girl exclaimed. Motoki and Mamaru looked down to see what Mamoru had stepped on. "Oh I am sorry.I am really really sorry!' Mamoru apologized.  
  
The girl looked at him and she blushed. She quickly picked her things up and snatched her broken glasses from Mamoru's hand then she ran away. Motoki and Mamoru were wondering why she ran.  
  
"WEIRD!?!" they both exclaimed. 


	2. Books and Reality Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Motoki and Mamoru are on the same class with Sauri. Sauri and  
Mamoru are the hottest couple of Azabu high. They are in their last year  
in senior high and every undergraduate likes the both of them. They are  
the model students of that school not mention the model couple too.  
  
On the class III-A, there was a young lady who was reading her  
favorite novel. She put down her book and looked at her broken eyeglass.  
She blushed upon remembering the lad who crushed her eyeglass.she  
contemplating until.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
"Nani-yo?" she replied gently.  
"You look so happy! Tell me what happened this morning?" A blond haired  
girl with red ribbon asked.  
" He crushed my eyeglasses." Usagi replied dreamily.  
"He WHAT!?!" her friend blotted in disbelief, "and you're happy about  
it?" she added. Usagi nodded.  
The girl sat on her chair and looked at her friend who was day dreaming  
until.  
"Minako-chan what's happening with Usagi-chan?" A blue haired girl  
carrying a lot of encyclopedias asked.  
"Ami-chan Ohayo! Usagi-baka is day dreaming again." Minako replied.  
"Hora Usagi-chan.you should stop day dreaming.teachers are expecting a  
lot from you this school year. Class A should beat Class B!" Ami  
reminded.  
"Of course we will!" Minako exclaimed, "That Chiba and Motoyama will  
surely eat dust when the both of you beats them on the activities."  
  
The idea struck a thought on Usagi's mind. Of course.she  
needs to be the best that she can be in order for her to gain Mamoru's  
attention.  
  
Usagi first saw Mamoru on the soccer field during their first  
day on Senior High. He was playing soccer with his friends. 


	3. Books and Reality Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
MARCH 2001  
  
It was the start of the spring term.everybody was excited to go to school especially the freshmen in Senior high. Usagi and her friends all passed the same school.the prestigious Azabu Senior High School.  
  
They were sitting underneath the tree near the soccer field. They were watching the soccer team's practice. Minako started a topic that sparked the interest of her other friends.  
  
"Have you heard that Sauri Motoyama is studying here too?" She said. "Motoyama-san? Is she following me? That witch!!!" Makoto exclaimed. "I know why you're angry with Motoyama-san, but we can't say to the administration to expel her in this school, she has the rights to study here. If we do that insane idea then we are depriving her of her rights!' Rei said. "I agree with that Rei-chan.besides she's also the daughter of a powerful businessman." Ami added. "Her social status doesn't matter at all. Everyone is entitled to receive proper education.what matters is the personality of the person." Usagi said.  
  
They decided to leave the comfy shade of the tree and walked around to explore their new school. While walking, a soccer ball rolled in front of Usagi's feet. She picked it up and tried to find the owner of the ball. She saw a handsome young man with ebony hair and deep blue eyes. He was running towards her.  
  
"Is this your ball?" She asked. He was catching his breath before he answered," Yes.can I have it back." She handed the ball back to the handsome lad. He smiled at her and got the ball from her.  
  
"Chiba let's play!" A blond haired guy shouted. "Hai!!! (Yes!!!)" The ebony haired lad in front of Usagi replied.  
  
He ran away from her.Usagi stared at his drifting figure. Her friends were watching her and were wondering what the heck is the matter. A smile spread on Usagi's face and she repeated the surname of that handsome guy "Chibe-san."  
  
The next day, Usagi was walking out of the library when she saw again Chiba-san. She wanted to greet him but she suddenly changed her mind upon seeing Sauri Motoyama holding Chiba-san's hand.  
  
"Would you like to go out for a date?" He said to Sauri. "Sure!" Sauri replied.  
  
They passed by Usagi. Chiba-san was unable to recognize her. She accidentally called out Chiba-san. The couple looked back at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sauri asked vainly. "Ah.uhm.I am the one who returned his ball yesterday. I just wanted to greet him that's all." Usagi replied. "Is that you?!?" Chiba-san exclaimed, "I couldn't remember but if that's you, thank you very much." He added. Then they walked away from her.  
  
Usagi thought how stupid her reply was! She was so embarrassed and never dared to talk to Chiba-san again. But Usagi knows that ever since that fateful day.she had fallen in love with him.little by little until it became deep. She kept it within her and never wished for him to know. Only her closest friends know her feelings for that guy.  
  
Minna-san (To everybody),  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews that I have received from you. It gave me inspiration to continue this story. Please send your reviews again. I'll try to meet all the suggestions you have written. I will gladly accept criticisms too after all criticisms are the main factors for a writer to improve her writing style.  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank You)  
  
Maria Winters 


	4. Books and Reality Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
It has been 2 years since she silently fell in love with Chiba Mamoru and until now that guy doesn't know that she and her feelings for him exist. It is their last year in Senior high and Usagi decided to let him know about it. It's now or never. Time passes by and season changes. They will soon be graduating and nobody knows when are they going to meet again.  
  
"Shakespeare is considered to be the world's greatest playwright."  
Usagi wasn't paying attention to her literature teacher. She knows Shakespeare very well. She almost read all Shakespeare's work especially her favorite.The Hamlet and The Merchant of Venice. She loves to read books and she concluded that this hobby of her is the main reason why guys don't like her.Her hobby is weird.  
  
"The reason why Shakespeare wrote his plays was to depict the struggle of man with his wills and desire." The teacher said again.  
  
"That's it!!!" She told herself. She was giggling with so much happiness and the teacher noticed her.  
  
"Tsukino-san daijobu desu ka? (Tsukino are you allright?)" The teacher asked. Usagi slightly blushed.she bowed her head and nodded. "Gomen sensei.(Sorry teacher)" she said "Iie.nandemonai.(it's nothing)"the teacher replied  
  
The class continued and Usagi stopped from day dreaming. But that wonderful idea kept on her mind.  
  
"A story!?!" Rei exclaimed. "Yes.well I am going to use my pen name!" "Do what you think is right.after all you are an exceptional writer." Rei said. "Yeah.you are a very talented writer." Makoto added. "Stories are good conveyers of messages." Ami said. "The problem is does he love to read romantic novels?" Minako asked.  
  
The other four looked at Minako. She is crushing Usagi's hope! Usagi lean on her chair and thought deeply. Suddenly a classmate of them entered. He was carrying a book written by Unostuki Sagi.  
  
"Where did you borrow that book?' Makoto asked. "Oh this? I borrowed it from Chiba-kun." He answered."He loves to collect Unotsuki-sensei's novels" he added.  
  
Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako looked at the blushing Usagi Nobody knows that Usagi is already a published and accomplished writer who gained fans all over Japan. Her novels are now conquering America. Its English translation has gained her American fans. And yet nobody knows that she is just a high schooler except her family and friends.  
  
"I love Unotsuki Sagi's novels too." Another classmate exclaimed. "Yeah especially her very first novel.The Photo Album" Another one said.  
  
Minako whispered on Usagi's ear.  
  
"You're so popular!" She giggled. "Yeah.I didn't know my novels hit so much." Usagi replied.  
  
Minna-san (To everybody),  
  
Thank you for reading my fan fiction! Please send your reviews too. I hope all of you enjoys my fan fiction. I will gladly accept criticisms too.  
  
Domo Arigato (Thank You)  
  
Maria Winters 


	5. Books and Reality Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
That night, Usagi was contemplating in her room. She was scribbling down the draft of her new novel. She was so inspired to start up her new story since her secret love reads her novels. She didn't notice the time and she fell asleep while holding her lucky pen and leaning on her study table.  
  
That very same hour, Mamoru Chiba was lying on his bed while reading a novel by Unotsuki Sagi. Somehow he feels that the writer of that story is very near to him.as if the author was studying in their school. Unotsuki-sensei's Photo Album is set at Azabu Senior High School. The characters of the novel resemble some familiar faces in their school. He continued to read the novel until he fell asleep while holding his book ner his chest.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Ohayo (Good morning!!!)" Motoki greeted the sleeping Mamoru "Ohayo!" Mamoru replied in a sleepy tone. "What happened to you?!!" Motoki asked worriedly. "Well.I read another book. I can't stop reading Unotsuki-sensei's debut novel." Mamoru said then he yawned and stretched his hand. "I have a good news for you!" "Nani? (What?)" Mamoru asked with interest.  
  
Motoki opened his bag and gave Mamoru a folded paper. Mamoru opened it and sw an e-mail address.  
  
mahouempitsu@yahoo.com  
  
"What is this?"Mamoru asked "Well I surfed the net yesterday and I manage to enter an official website dedicated Unotsuki-sensei. It's a reliable source cause a close friend of hers own the website." Motoki explained.  
  
Mamoru's eyes spared with happiness.  
  
"Motoki.arigato! (Thanks)" then he gave Motoki a hug and ran to the hall so he can go the computer lab.  
  
His heart is beating so fast and he can feel all his energy being transferred to his legs. He can now e-mail his favorite author. He was running.running so fast until.  
  
"WHAM!!!!!!!!" "Ouch!!!" a lady yelled. "Ouch!!! Mamoru exclaimed. "CRACK!!!"  
Mamoru stood up and saw that the lady he bumped was the lady he also bumped the during the start of their spring term. It seems that he stepped on her eyeglasses again. He also saw that her paper works were scattered on the floor.  
  
"YOU!!!" they both exclaimed. "I am sorry!" Mamoru quickly apologized, "I broke your glasses again." "Iia nandemonai ( It' nothing.)" The girl answered shyly. She quickly picked up her eyeglass and her scattered papers. She didn't bother to arrange those papers and quickly ran but this time Mamoru held her arm tightly.  
  
"Matte (Wait)" He said. "Naze?(Why?)" The girl asked. "I won't let you ran away again."He said. His deep blue eyes met her light blue eyes. "I am a weirdo I your eyes right? And a weirdo like me never mingles with your type." She said.  
  
Mamoru felt guilty. He remembered that he called her a weirdo,  
  
"I am sorry for that." He apologized. "Apology accepted but please let go of my arm." She said. "Oh! By the way let me pay for your broken eyeglass. I broke it for the second time.' "No thanks. It's all right." She said.  
  
Mamoru slightly let go of her arm.  
  
"I am Chiba Mamoru." "I know!" she said. "Well may I know your name?" he asked. "Tsukino.Usagi Tsukino." she replied. "Have we met before?" "Well..ah.I think we met when we were---"  
  
She was suddenly cut out by a voice calling Mamoru. It was Sauri running towards him. She hugged him tightly and looked at Usagi vainly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked. "She's my new friend.Tsukino-san" "Tsukino-san? Your from class A right? You're the weirdo that always hangs around Kino-bakemono!" "Excuse me.I have a proper name and Makoto is not a bakemono (monster)!" Usagi walked as fast as she could. That Sauri Motoyama is really annoying.  
  
Mamoru watched her drift away from his sight. He looked at Sauri in disappointment.  
  
"I was just talking to her." He removed her hands around his neck and walked away from Sauri. "Matte Mamo-chan!" Sauri ran after him.  
  
To everyone,  
  
Sorry.we had our bivouac last Monday until Thursday so I was late in updating this story. Thanks for the reviews.it gives me so much inspiration. Please continue to send your comments and suggestion.  
  
Thank You  
  
Maria Winters. 


	6. Books and Reality Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Usagi really had a bad day. She can't accept the fact that Sauri Motoyama called her friend Makoto Kino as a monster. Ami and Minako know Usagi is in bad mood. During lunch break, Usagi sat down under the cherry blossom tree and quitely continued to write her new novel. On the other hand, Mamoru is upset with Sauri's manners that morning. He wants to be alone that afternoon. He doesn't want Sauri nor Motoki to accompany him. While walking on the school grounds, he saw again the lady he bumped that morning. He decided to buy her a drink in the near by vendo machine. After he got the drinks, he walked straight to her.  
  
"Hi there!" He greeted while handing her a can of ice tea. "It's a treat.and a peace offering for what Sauri have told about your friend." "Thanks, I appreciate it." Usagi received the can of ice tea. She smiled at Mamoru and that smile made him blush slightly. "Can.can I sit here?" He asked. "Sure.'  
  
Silence covered them. They don't know how to start a casual conversation after what had happened that morning. Usagi decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well where's your girlfriend?' She asked. "I am upset with her because of what she had said about your friend." Mamoru replied. "How did you know that the girl we were talking about is my friend?" "The way you protected her by means of your words."  
  
Again silence covered them. Deep silence covered them but there was a feeling of contententment. This time Mamoru decided to break the silence.  
  
"Do you read Unotsuki Sagi's worlks?" he asked "Well.." Usagi had a difficulty to answer his question. "Well.I love her novels." "Me too. You know what.I feel like she's one of us.her characters are so familiar to me. And the setting.I could really relate in the setting because it is here in our school." He said with so much excitement. "Yeah.her settings and plots are deeply moving." She added.  
  
Suddenly his attention was diverted to what Usagi was writing.  
  
"What is that?" he asked. "Nothing!" "Well if you need help don't hesitate to ask from me. I would gladly help you."  
  
They're eyes met again. They find each other staring at each other's eyes. They can't understand the contentment they feel with each other especially Mamoru. For him the feelings he is experiencing are new. He didn't know how to explain it or what is it called like but he was glad to feel it.  
  
"Tsukino-san.yoroshiku onegaishimasu. (Nice to meet you.)" he said. "Hai.dozo yoroshiku." Usagi replied. "I hope I could become your friend too." "Friend? Why not.but I hope they don't judge me because you are popular here and I don't even exist in this school" "Don't mind what they are saying. I would rather have friends than enemies." Mamoru smiled at her gently. Usagi blushed. She didn't know how to respond to that sweet smile. "Well I have to go now." She stood up and walked away. "Wait!" Mamoru called out. "yes?" she looked back at him. "Can we talk again.can I meet your friends too?" "My friends? We are a bunch of weirdos.are you sure?" "Ofcourse I am.can I also meet them?" "I'll talk it out to them." Then she walked again but Mamoru called her again. "Tsukino-san." "Hai?" "Nice meeting you again." "Same here" then she bowed her head and walked away from him.  
  
He stared at her with so much happiness that he couldn't explain. He watched her silhouette vanished and again he smiled.  
  
"Kami-sama tasukete kudasai! (God please help me)" he said. "What is this indescribable feelings?"  
  
To everyone,  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfic. I will do my best to update this story. I am still conceptualizing chapter 7 up to 9. Don't worry! The next chapters will be out by next week!  
  
Maria Winters 


	7. Books and Reality Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Usagi was so happy that day. Mamoru finally noticed her and in fact he is willing to become friends with her. She had another reason to finish her new novel. Mamoru on the other hand has gained a new friend. For him, Usagi is mysterious but he is willing to know her because of the unexplainable feeling he feels for her.  
  
Saturday.  
  
Motoki was walking along the Juuban Street Mall. He saw an unusual sight and he can't believe it. He called Mamoru's attention that was hanging around with Usagi. Mamoru was really smiling.a smile Motoki has never seen before. It's as if Mamoru was a little boy happy hanging around with his friend.  
  
"Mamo-chan!?!" Motoki exclaimed. "Oi.Ohayo Motoki-kun!" Mamoru greeted in a manner that Motoki has never seen nor heard. "You look so happy.and who is this?" "Oh! This is my friend Tsukino-san." "Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. (Nice to meet you)" Usagi said and bowed her head at Motoki.. "Yoroshiku." Motoki said then he excused himself and pulled Mamoru away from Usagi for a moment.  
  
They went to a corner where Usagi can't hear their conversation. Usagi just continued to look at something in the display window where Maoru and Motoki has left her.  
  
"Are you perfectly aware that you have a girlfriend?" Motoki asked. "Yes.look.Usagi is just my friend and I just came with her to have a bonding moment." Mamoru replied. "What if our other classmates sees you with that weirdo?" "SHE is NOT a WEIRDO!!!" Mamoru pushed Motoki. "She is my friend and there's nothing wrong to hang with your friends." Mamoru added. "Oi.Chiba-san!!! Hayaku (Faster)." Makoto called out. "Hai!" Mamoru said back.  
  
He walked away from Motoki and joined his friends. Motoki on the other hand followed Mamoru.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rei asked. "I just talked with my friend.he is Motoki Furuhata." Mamoru replied. "Yoroshiku" the girls said. "Arigato (thanks)" Motoki said. "Come on I am very hungry! Lets find a restaurant to eat in." Usagi suggested. "Honestly speaking Usagi-chan.you have to look out for your figure!" Rei teased. "Being hungry is normal for a person like me!" Usagi exclaimed. "Would you like to join us Furuhata-san?" Minako asked. "Hai."he replied.  
  
They decided to eat at a Yakiniku (Fried Food restaurant). Motoki observed Mamoru very carefully. He learned that the new friends that Mamoru found have brought him a different kind of smile. For Motoki it was Mamoru's true smile.a smile not shrouded with pain nor mystery.but a smile of true happiness.  
  
"Your friend is fine with us." Makoto said "I beg your pardon?" Motoki said "I said your friend is fine with us.stop observing him like an experiment in a laboratory." "You noticed?" "Of course.it's pretty normal to be over protective with your friends. Even I was suspicious when Usagi-chan introduced him to us."  
  
Motoki smiled and so did Makoto. They came into a silent understanding.  
  
At the end of the day, Motoki also became a part of Mamoru's new circle of friends. It was a group he didn't quite understand but he sure is feeling comfortable with them. He felt that his true self is being drawn out from the depths of his heart. Aside from that he has learned to understand a person called Makoto. He silently admired this tomboyish girl but he decided to kept it in his heart.  
  
To everyone,  
  
Chapter 8 will follow soon. Maybe it will be out tomorrow or by next week. Please continue on sending your reviews. Thanks for all the complements and suggestions. Thank you also for criticizing my work. I will do my best to finish this fan fiction.  
  
Thank You Maria Winters. 


	8. Books and Reality Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
It was a clear Sunday evening. Usagi was sitting in front of her computer and updating her novel. Inspired by her unforgettable experience with Mamoru yesterday, she started the next chapter oh her novel. While checking her e-mail. She received an e-mail from an anonymous person. She opened her the e-mail.  
  
To Ms. Unotsuki Sagi,  
Greetings of Peace!  
I am an avid fan of you and I really love your novels. I feel like that your one of us in school. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention to you that I am studying at Azabu Senior High School and I m currently in my senior years. I lead a normal life though and I am happy with it. Keep up the good work Sagi-sensei and I will continue to support your novel. I heard that you are working on your new novel and I am patiently waiting for it's release. I forgot to tell you that you are very popular in our school too and of course around the world. Thank you and I hope that you don't mind getting letters from me.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Chiba Mamoru  
  
Usagi almost leapt out of her seat. Chiba, Mamoru?!! The guy she secretly loves and admire is mailing her, pouring his emotions out to her. She replied at Mamoru's e-mail and she has the intentions to keep her real identity a secret.  
  
Dear Chba-san,  
Peace be with you!  
Thank you for your continuing support to me and to my novels. I am glad that you like my works. It's the fruit of all the pains I feel for loving a man who doesn't even know that I exist. All my dreams are impossible to attain in reality so I just jot them down. Even just in stories that I made, I am happy to be loved by that man. It may seem shallow to you but it's the truth behind my success.  
  
Take Care and I expect more letters from you Chiba-san.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Unotsuki Sagi  
  
Monday came, Usagi was eating her lunch under the tree near the fountain. She was enjoying the silence of that place. Motoki and Mamoru came to her. Mamoru was holding a piece of paper and she showed it to Usagi.  
  
"Good that she replied to you!" Usagi exclaimed "I couldn't believe it! She actually replied to my letter!" "He was in this state ever since this morning. Sauri can't shook him out of his day dreaming!" Motoki said. "I didn't know that guys also day dream!" Usagi teased. "She is my favorite author! I mean.I thought it was impossible for me to communicate with her! It was like a dream come true!"  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru. She couldn't explain the happiness she has brought to Mamoru. She was happy to give him happiness even though he doesn't know that Sagi-sensei and Usagi are one.  
  
"Mamoru!" An angry voice called out. "Hi Sauri-chan!" Mamoru greeted happily. "What are you doing with that weirdo?!?" Sauri asked giving Usagi a look of discontentment and disgust. Usagi just looked away from her. "Don't call her a weirdo!" Mamoru growled. Motoki kept silent. "WHAT!?!" Suri exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Mamoru pulled Sauri away from Usagi. Motoki was left with her. When the couple was out of sight, Motoki looked at the quiet Usagi.  
  
"Let them be.Mamoru is really protective especially when it comes to his friends. That's why I admire and cherish him so much as my best friend." "I know.but I don't want to be the reason of their fight. I want Mamo-chan to be happy and if I could attain that by staying away from him.I will gladly do so." Usagi said. "Do you love him?" Motoki suddenly asked. Usagi can't answer him. "Don't worry I will keep it a secret from him."  
  
Minna-san!!!  
  
Hi there, sorry for the long wait! I was busy editing the articles for our school paper! I am The editor-in-chief and I have to meet our target date of publish. Anyways, Chapter 9 will follow soon. Please keep on reviewing my work.  
  
Maria Winters. 


	9. Books and Reality Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Mamotu was standing underneath the tree near the fountain. He was waiting for the library club to finish their meeting. At last he saw the person he was waiting for. He called her out but she avoided him.  
  
"Please.can we talk for a moment?" He asked her. "Errrr~ sure" Usagi said.  
  
They walked together in silence.Usagi knew that Mamoru had a big fight with Sauti and it was her fault.  
  
" I am sorry." she said. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault that we broke up." "YOU WHAT!?!" Usagi exclaimed. "We broke up. She is a very possessive person and I can't stand her anymore. Its better this way." "No its not! You've been with her for a long time. You are the model couple and model students.It couldn't be!" Usagi said. "Its better this way. It only proves one thing.nothing is permanent!" "That's the biggest lie I ever heard!" "SHUT UP! I don't want to argue with you!" "Your right..nothing is permanent.but you have to make a way to make a thing permanent for your life span!" "Love? Love is just an illusion to make you feel that you are not alone but in reality you are alone. Love is the biggest LIE I have ever encountered." Mamoru said. "Love sustains us.we are alive because of LOVE! How can you say that love is an illusion. Tell me are you an illusion created by my love?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi.Usagi was surprised with herself.she had told Mamoru her feelings. Ashamed to face Mamoru, Usagi quickly ran away. Mmoru was left alone there, standing.staring at the drifting image of the person who confessed her love to him accidentally.  
  
Mamoru found comfort at the Hino Shrine.Rei told to mamoru the truth about Usagi. She only left the part of Usagi and Unotsuki Sagi being one person though. He presented to Rei the letter of Unotsuki Sagi.he cwas the one who concluded that Usagi and Unotsuki are just the same person. With no choice, Rei told him the truth about that matter too.  
  
Weeks have passed by and Usagi was avoiding Mamoru. Mamoru just ignored that fact and continued to live his life normally as if neither fight nor break up had occurred in his life. Weeks turned in to months.graduation came after that, Mamoru lost communication to Usagi.  
  
Books and Reality by Unotsuki Sagi now out on your nearest book shops!  
  
It was March, the start of their university years. Usagi has been accepted at Tokyo University and is scheduled to fly to America next month. Harvard offered her a scholarship because of her amazing talents. While checking out her e-mail she noticed an unfamiliar e-mail. She opened and it contains an invitation to a dinner. It came from Rei. She quickly responded to it.  
The dinner was scheduled on Saturday evening at Café le Bokuto.  
  
Minna-san,  
  
I will leave this chapter like this. Please wait for the concluding chapter next week! Please send your reviews!  
  
Maria Winters 


	10. Books and Reality Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Upon receiving Rei's e-mail, she quickly replied. She can't wait for Saturday to come. She will see one of her dear friends again. Usagi picked up her latest novel entitled Books and Reality. It was the novel that Usagi wrote during her last year in senior high school. She remembered her last conversation with Mamoru. She wished for Mamoru's e-mail to come and invite her to dinner instead of Rei but, it was an impossible dream. She knows that Mamoru is angry with her and she had no face to show to Mamoru after what she has said.  
  
SATURDAY  
  
CAFÉ LE BOKUTO  
  
Rei was sitting on the table near the window where Tokyo Tower is visible. She was sipping hot chocolate when Usagi arrived. Usagi sat down and silence covered them. Rei decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"I heard you are leaving next month." She said "Yes I will.Harvard offered me a scholarship and I accepted it. I thinks its better cause I will be able to move on completely." Usagi replied. "COWARD!!! If you really love Mamoru you should've face the trials that awaited you." "I can't! I can't bare to loose him.I'm happy to see him smiling than see him force himself to me to fill the emptiness I feel! I don't want to be loved because of pity!" "Your such a coward Usagi! look at you now?" "Its better this way, besides we don't have any communication."  
  
Silence covered them once again. Rei couldn't find a way to lift Usagi's hope.  
  
"Well I think I better go now. I have a class this evening." Usagi said "Usagi.think again.you might regret leaving our country without even clarifying things up." Rei adviced. "Don't worry.I will! Thanks for the advice Rei-chan." With that, Usagi left Rei. She convinced herself that she need to move on.  
  
"Books and Reality Chapter 34 A Flight to destiny  
  
She walked to the tarmac of the plane she will ride that will carry her back to England. Amerei decided t leave everything behind her especially her memories with Alexander. She found her seat near the window. Her thoughts drifted and she didn't notice a blonde hair guy has just taken the seat beside her.  
  
"The skies are very beautiful isn't it?" The guy said to Amerei.  
  
Amerei faced the guy beside her. She was shocked at the same time she felt an unexplainable happiness. The guy smiled at her. " APRIL 12  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Motoki were at the airport. Usagi was talking to them. She confirmed to her friends that she won't regret leaving. She told them that Mamoru wasn't meant for her and that time would pass by and their true love will just come.  
  
"Take care there!" Ami said. "Send us letters and pictures okey?" Makoto added "Of course I will!" Usagi said. "Be careful there.oh Usagi we will miss you so much!' Rei embraced Usagi. "I will miss you too Rei of course I will miss everybody." Usagi said. "Usagi will always be Usagi okey?" Minako asked. "PROMISE!" She said to Minako  
  
Motoki helped Usagi carry her bag. They parted ways to the escalator that will lead Usagi to the tarmac of her plane.. Upon reaching her plane, a flight stewardess assisted her and showed her seat. She smiled. It was like in her novel. The lead female character's seat in the plane was near the window. She sat down and looked at the clear bright blue skies. She felt that somebody has taken the seat beside her.  
  
"The skies are very beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Usagi was petrified to hear those lines from a very familiar voice. She said to herself that she was dreaming.that her novel is just a novel to tell her feelings towards Mamoru. She faced her seatmate and she was shock to see the person beside her.it is Mamoru Chiba! Mamoru Chiba, the man she loved secretly for so many years. Tears were flowing out of her eyes and Mamoru wiped it.  
  
"I am not an illusion created by your love.I am for real." Mamoru said. "Mamoru-san? Doushite? (Why?)" Usagi asked. "I followed you here.I'll be studying at Harvard too. I'm sorry if I took so long to come and see you." Mamoru replied. More tears were flowing out of her eyes. Mamoru gently pulled Usagi to lock her in his tight embrace.  
  
"I Love You.believe me.I truly love you" Mamoru said as he tightened his embrace to her. He wanted to absorb some of the pain he had caused her. Upon hearing this Usagi cried and buried her face at Mamoru's chest.  
  
"This is not a book anymore.this is not your dream anymore.This time, it is our reality." Mamoru said  
  
The End. 


	11. The Author's letter

The Author's note  
  
To the readers,  
  
I am Maria Winters and I am very happy that you liked my first fanfiction. Thank you very much to the reviews you have sent me. It gave me inspiration to finish this. I hope that you will also read my next fanfic. I'm still working on it ^^!  
  
Thank you again and I hope that you will be satisfied by the ending.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Maria Winters 


End file.
